Love Is Easy
by Scheilla Exupery Andrade
Summary: Era um ninguém repleto de todos. Era o começo do que já era antigo, uma exceção das regras que seguia as regras das exceções, uma casualidade do destino e um capricho do acaso.


Harry Potter e os personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles são da JK, e só peguei emprestado.

Essa história eu escrevi em cima de um pequeno trecho que veio na minha cabeça há algum tempo (o que está em itálico no começo e no final), e que encontrei hoje jogado no meio dos meus livros. A história veio na cabeça e precisei escrever. Pode estar meio crua, meio simples, mas achei melhor postá-la assim que deixar ela guardada e depois desistir de publicá-la (vou encontrando defeitos e no final nunca consigo deixá-la do jeito que queria). Espero que gostem, e comentem!  
.

* * *

_Era um ninguém repleto de todos. Era o começo do que já era antigo, uma exceção das regras que seguia as regras das exceções, uma casualidade do destino e um capricho do acaso._

**...**

Aquilo doía.

_Aquilo_, sim, porque não sabia o que era. Não poderia ser amor, porque não sabia o que o amor era, e sempre que procurava uma definição encontrava contradições evidentes levando-o a ignorar a existência dessa palavra. De qualquer forma, o que sentia não se encaixava em nenhum conjunto de letras e respostas, não poderia ser encontrado em nenhum volume encardido daquela maldita biblioteca, não poderia ser traduzido em nenhuma língua nem ter origem em nada que não fosse... nela.

Sentada naquela mesa afastada, as pernas cruzadas encobertas pelo jeans surrado, os pés balançando numa inquietude típica.

Ela ainda era a mesma sabe-tudo que ele sempre odiara, então por que não conseguia odiá-la mais? Por que não era assim, fácil, escolher um rótulo para o que se passava em sua mente quando seus pensamentos organizavam-se em cabelos castanhos e palavras rabiscadas em pilhas de pergaminhos?

O livro à sua frente nunca pareceu tão simples nem tão ilegível, e achava-se ridiculamente idiota pelo fato de que, por intermináveis três semanas, não havia virado uma página sequer. Quando conseguia focar-se nos ingredientes e efeitos relatados, e avançava alguns parágrafos, cometia o erro — sempre o mesmo inconsciente movimento — de levantar os olhos para certificar-se de que ela ainda estava lá. Com todo o passado correndo por suas veias, com todos os defeitos que ele se lembrava bem, com sua voz que já era desconhecida e que ele queria — desesperadamente — ouvir.

Ele apenas queria ter certeza de que aquela mulher que o fazia perder-se em sua vida era a mesma menina que lhe ensinou que meninas também sabem dar um soco bem dado — outra coisa que também doía.

Mas ela parecia diferente, mas ela era a mesma, mas era inaceitável o modo como ela o atraía. E o modo como ela balançava a perna direita, que cruzava por cima da esquerda; e o modo como tamborilava os dedos na maçã do rosto rosado, que pendia em sua mão e ficava levemente inclinado para o lado; e o modo como seus olhos pulavam de um livro a outro, refletindo no mel o sol tímido do inverno, e também o modo como eles se fechavam enquanto suspirava e ele aprendeu a diferenciar quando esse gesto era fruto do cansaço ou de uma conclusão brilhante: os traços de seu rosto, mesmo àquela distância, relaxavam ou contraíam-se, e jurava que um leve sorriso cruzara sua boca em raras vezes.

Não poderiam ser as mesmas pessoas. Uma equação não muda, nunca; seus caminhos já se cruzaram uma vez. Nunca mais, e saber que ele nunca seria parte de sua solução era o que mantia seu corpo parado, sentado, contraído para não mover-se num impulso e, em alguns passos indecisos e ociosos, alguns batimentos de seu coração e milhares de contradições em sua cabeça, sentar-se ao seu lado. Quando tudo o que queria era ouvir sua voz, ver seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa e seus pelos se arrepiarem ao sentir suas mãos frias tocarem seu rosto. Ah, como queria poder colocar atrás da orelha aquela mecha que insistentemente caía-lhe nos olhos, e poder de alguma forma fazê-la se acalmar e descansar por alguns minutos em seus braços, sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. Talvez até, quem sabe, poderia ajudá-la a decifrar o que a fazia passar tantas horas naquela biblioteca, rodeada de livros e pergaminhos.

"Eu te amo"

Não, aquilo não era amor. Essas palavras nunca sairiam de sua boca, suas peles nunca se encontrariam, ela nunca iria sentir-se confortável em sua presença, e ele nunca a ajudaria a resolver problema algum. Porque ele era egoísta, sempre fora, queria-a ali, perto dele, mesmo tão longe e inalcançável, e eram apenas aqueles livros que a faziam ir a seu encontro.

Ela era sua, e a condição para isso era ela pensar que apenas as páginas encardidas a zelavam.

Então ele levantava os olhos mais uma vez — "a última vez", pensava antes de tal ação, mesmo sabendo que aquela nunca seria a última vez — e certificava-se que sua perna direita ainda balançava lentamente, os olhos ainda procuravam sentenças decisivas e ela ainda estava ali. Ela ainda era sua, seu sorriso era todo dela, por ela e para ela.

Mas ela não sabia disso quando, pela primeira vez, olhou em sua direção e percebeu que ele a encarava. Ela não sabia que aquele sorriso era sincero, era natural, e mesmo pensando ser apenas mais uma ironia e implicação do loiro, sorriu de volta. Era bom vê-lo, depois de tantos anos, e não sentir aquela vontade de atingi-lo com uma maldição imperdoável. Sentiu-se jovem por um momento, um calor bom invadindo seu interior e as preocupações sumindo de sua mente. Ele a fez um bem que há muito alguém não fazia — e isso era _estranho_, mas era _estranhamente_ bom.

Por isso, na semana seguinte, ela juntou-se a ele no ritual de certificar-se que o outro ainda estava ali. E os livros pareceram mais agradáveis, e os fatos juntavam-se melhor, e tudo parecia mais óbvio. Em uma semana terminou o trabalho que previra para meses. Mas, por algum motivo, aquilo não a deixou feliz. E sentiu falta de tentar entender o porquê dele ler o mesmo livro sempre, de perder-se na figura que a acalmava e que poderia, num gesto de desespero e loucura, chamar de _pura._ Porque era o que ele parecia, com suas roupas brancas em sintonia com sua pele clara, fazendo-a esquecer tudo o que ficara para trás e acreditar que ele mudara. Mesmo sem palavras, sem toques, apenas seguindo o percurso lado a lado.

E do outro lado, a falta tornou-se desespero. A dor havia aumentado, os olhos encaravam a escrivaninha vazia ao lado da janela, os pensamentos a projetavam ali e esse fantasma era o que o acalmava. Ela voltaria, sabia disso, e ele estaria ali para quando ela voltasse. Sentado no mesmo canto afastado, com o mesmo livro aberto à sua frente, na mesma página e com o mesmo cheiro impregnado no ar.

Ela voltaria para ele. Ela era dele. Ela, ela, ela.

Foi tudo o que sobrou em sua mente quando, no terceiro dia de agonia e espera, ele foi chamado para uma emergência no St. Mungus. Foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar quando, entrando apressado em uma das milhares de portas iguais, encontrou os olhos de mel refletindo a luz fraca do sol que entrava por uma fresta entre as cortinas brancas. Foi o que veio quando, esforçando-se para lembrar-se daquela poção, daquele estudo que estava fazendo antes _dela_ chegar e que fora esquecido para haver espaço em sua mente para _ela,_ tudo o que viu foi o balançar da perna direita e o sorriso que, por uma semana, fora _seu_.

Então aquilo doeu. Doeu mais que tê-la sem poder tocá-la, mais que saber que ela era a menina que deveria odiar, mais que descobrir-se atraído por aquela que ainda tinha o mesmo sangue proibido correndo pelas veias. Não, mas o sangue não mais corria. Com um último sorriso para chamar de _seu_ e a confirmação de que, sim, tudo havia mudado, ele percebeu que o sangue não mais corria. E talvez fosse por isso que, naquele momento, naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo em que o sol moveu-se e os olhos perderam seu brilho, ele finalmente admitira: era amor.

Era amor, sim, e era fácil demais. Era uma simples equação, sem complicações e sem fim._*_

**_..._**

_Era uma história que terminava sem um final, que intrigava quem esperava o "felizes para sempre" e fazia com que aquilo ficasse mais memorável do que poderia ser. Imaginar inúmeras continuações para o que seria real num passado cada vez mais distante, colocando vírgulas no que já era um ponto final. Puxar um traço, algo simples no papel, um gasto desconsiderável de tinta, por que não era assim na vida?_

_São apenas duas retas que se encontram na origem, que ali se cruzam e então seguem para infinitos opostos. Mas há então a esperança, e lembramos que nunca sabemos o que há no escuro do universo._

.

* * *

_*_ Faz referência à música que deu nome à fic, Love is Easy, do McFly. Trecho: A simple equation with no complications to leave you confused / If this is love it's the easiest thing to do


End file.
